dark_knight_storyfandomcom-20200215-history
Todoroki Naomi
| gender= Female | height= | weight= | status=Alive | title=Ranger }} |Todoroki Naomi}}, known as is a secondary character in the story. Biography She is the youngest member of the Hero of Light's Party. History She is in the same school year as Rino, though she skipped class grade. When Reiji was summoned by Rena, she was one of the victims who was dragged along. Appearance She has shortcut hair and brown skin. She is dressed like a ninja. Personality She behaves bright but originally her personality is dark. Relationships The following section contains spoilers. ;Chiyuki ;Kaya ;Kuroki :Nao believes Kuroki will eventually become a comrade of Nao and the others. ;Kyouka : ;Nut :She calls him . ;Reiji :Reiji first encounters her at a isolated place because she had special upbringing. ;Rena ;Rino ;Sahoko : ;Shirone ;Zarxis Story Summoned by the Demon King to Defeat the Hero When Mona displays the Hero of Light's Party with her magical imagery, it shows Nao and the others are fighting against monsters. Kuroki recognised her and the others. The Hero's party was heading towards the Demon King Palace. The Horn of the Holy Dragon Lord When the Hero's party arrived at the entrance to the cave where Holy Dragon Lord of Silver lives, Reiji suddenly released the Light Cannon of Divine Might. Nao was surprised with the Dark Knight's survival. Reiji encourages his comrades and Nao nods to his word. Nao couldn't believe the Dark Knight survived Chiyuki's most powerful magic. The Silver Witch The Hero of Light's Party discuss about Kuroki's circumstances. Nao captured Nut. The Evil God's Labyrinth The Hero's party departed Holy Lenaria Republic and headed towards Ariadia Republic. Nao was riding a Griffin with Sahoko and Rino. Nao kills Hitozumasuki in her Beast Mode. The Hero's party was commended by Crass for rescuing the people from the labyrinth, they were rewarded with Ariadia honorary citizenship. In Rena Temple, the Hero's party discuss about Kuroki. Nao comforts Shirone as she confidently say Kuroki will be their comrade in the end. Nao questions the identity of the man and woman who helped Laveurys to escape. The Black Storm Nao, Chiyuki and Decius went searching for Marsyas. Nao witnesses Reiji being beaten by Kuroki. She watches Sienna's performance of Alferia. The Demon Realm's Princess In the Hero of Light's Party meeting, they discussed about Eld Kingdom's development. Shirone changes the topic about heading to Nargol, to which everybody was silent. Girtalu fought against Shirone and Nao. The fight was interrupted with the sudden appearance of Ishtia's skyship. The Beast God's Desert She was present when Sahoko fails to heal Shirone. She was surprised with Kaya acting like a spoilt child, when she protested Kyouka getting in contact with Kuroki. Reiji decided to be heading for Gypshir, Nao volunteered. She was present when Shirone woken up from her coma. The Phantom's Death Capital Abilities With the exception of Reiji, Nao has the highest physical ability amongst her comrades. Nao has excellent detection ability. Nao wields a short sword. Nao wields an oversized boomerang, and by throwing it, it splits and generates vacuum blades that is capable of slicing it's target. Beast Mode Nao's special ability is her | |}}. Her complete Beast mode is in a figure of a beautiful leopard that grew wings. Nao's wings are not pure white wings like Shirone, but they are a bit bluish with no glow. And the flight speed is slower than Shirone. She can be mistaken as a Catfolk or Sphinx. Nao's Beast mode increases her sensitivity and physical abilities. However the dexterity of her hand decreases, the armour that is equipped is reduced, and the resistance to Mind Magic is lowered. In other words, Beast mode has advantages and disadvantages. She can use her feet as claws to kill her target. She can use mode, the detection ability has risen. The ears of the beast are visible on both sides of the head of Nao now, and the tail is growing from the rear. She can use her cat's eye to see in the darkness. Development References Category:Characters Category:Ranger Category:Otherworlder